parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 21 - Bonus Part With The Percy Village and The Glob Crystals For The Minigames
Here is part twenty one of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * (Thomas is transported to the top at the end of the Woods of Light Clearning level where he is grabbing onto a purple lum and speeding through the tunnel like a bullet. He is arriving at the Percy village, which is only avaliable along with the Glob Crystals, and three minigames on the Sega Dreamcast version. He looks around and meets up with Percy, who happily greets him) * Percy; Well done, Thomas! Look what you've won! Good. Now you have enough crystals. The portals will open. (Thomas jumps on the first tree stump to play the first Weblums minigame) * (Thomas rushes along and jumps on all the spider webs to get all the red lums and easily completes the minigame by jumping and helicoptering on the weblums and getting all the red lums) * Thomas: Yay! Now, for the second minigame. (vanishes out of sight and arrives at the next minigame called the Disk. He walks along a statue that tells him what to do in the minigame and meets up with Percy and Lady, who are laughing with the kids, until Thomas sees Sir Handel shaking the third mask of the totem pole and trying to grab it and backing away, scared, after the mask lets out a statute that opens its mouth, and goes down to reveal itself as a maze, which Sir Handel runs from in terror, when he sees it, and hits a wall, after Thomas grabs him) * Emily: It's time to play the game of Gods! There's only one way to catch the lums, so choose a player among the little engines. At the start of the game, bring back as many as lums as possible to the bashes. Objects can fall on the disk during the game. You can also pick a 1 up, a rucksack, speed, extra, ghost, laugh, a wall, a wall +, wall at will, and time wall, but watch out for a skull falling. Sir Handel, I think you're first to go into the maze. * Sir Handel: Yes, Emily, I will! (waits at the first base, walks through, stops for George, who eats a skull to go by, picks up some lums, takes the lum to the next base, picks up more lums, waits for George to go by again, passes a skull, and heads into the next base. He inadvertentaly picks up two skulls and sighs) What?! No rucksack and no wall? Oh, well. (heads through to pick the next lums, heads into the next base, escapes from George, speeds through the maze, brings the lums to the next base, and picks up a rucksack) I've done it. * Emily: Well done. (Thomas hops into the Pyralums level, climbs up, but collects all the red lums, then goes up and down, collecting more red lums, and collects the last red lum) Well done, Thomas! * Thomas: Yay! * Stanley: No arms and no legs? You're a fascinating enigma. * Thomas: Thank you. (he and Emily run up to the high cliffs, put their swimsuits and sandals on, then lay some towels on the top, but takes out some glasses of water for them, and sits down with her to chat) Thank you for showing up. You are my good wife. * Emily: That's alright. You are my good husband too. You were in danger, so I came in your mind to help you. Now we can have some more children. (hugs into Thomas after he puts up an umbrella. Thomas and Emily hug into each other and begin having some children) Now I've got a home, * Thomas: And I've got a wife, * Percy: And this is the way, * Lady: The film should end! * Tillie: Well, congratulations, my happy couple. That's the end of the film! (winks as the title fades away) Category:Daniel Pineda